I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices for mounting cameras and video recording equipment, and more particularly to such devices which may be attached to firearms, such as rifles and shotguns.
II. Description of Prior Art
In the sport of hunting, there is often a desire to record the hunt on film, such as through the use of a conventional camera or a video recording device. While many persons bring cameras or video recorders with them on the hunt, they must switch between using the camera and taking shots with the gun. Under these circumstances, it is impossible to record the actual shooting of the animal, unless another person is present to use the camera while the hunter makes the shot. In many instances, however, the hunting environment is not suited to accommodating more than one person. For example, many hunters prefer to hunt alone, if for no other reason than a single person makes less noise than two. Also, when hunters use tree stands, there is seldom any more space for more than one person.
In an effort to provide a solution to the problems discussed above, there have been a number of devices which attempt to combine cameras with firearms. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,309,095 to Buckley discloses a camera mounting device which enables the attachment of a camera to the scope of a rifle. A cable and shutter trigger are provided near the rifle trigger in order to coordinate camera activation and the shooting of the rifle. U.S. Pat. No. 4,835,621 to Black discloses a gun mounted video camera comprising a video camera incorporated into a gun-like structure, wherein the pulling of the trigger activates the video camera. Its primary use is to enable spectators at shooting competitions to see the shooters perspective during and after making a shot. U.S. Pat. No. 5,020,262 issued to Pena discloses a camera mount for rifle scopes which includes an optical train connected to the rifle scope for interfacing with the camera. A cable is also provided so that the firing of the rifle simultaneously opens the shutter of the camera for taking the picture.
Although each of the foregoing devices has its advantages, none of those inventions incorporates: (1) an adjustable means for aligning the line of sight of the camera with the firing line of the firearm, and (2) a dampening system incorporated into the mount to protect the sensitive electronic and optical components of the camera. While it is possible for the present invention to work with single lens reflex cameras and other single frame photographic equipment, it is primarily intended for use with video recording devices, such as conventional camcorders. For this reason, there is less of a need for coordinating activation of the camera with the firing of the firearm. Therefore, the present invention benefits from being simpler than other devices, because it includes only those features which are most important in successfully capturing the moments immediately before, during and after a shot is fired.